Retail shelf space is limited, and manufacturers compete to acquire and maintain display locations perceived to garner the attention of consumers. To increase the probability of drawing the consumer's attention to a product, manufacturers provide product packaging designed to draw the consumer to the product. Packaging may be formulated to entertain and inform the consumer, and ultimately to influence consumer purchasing decisions. Product packaging has generally been confined to static media such as printed paper or plastic.